Meta Knight vs Shulk
' Meta Knight vs Shulk' is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 7th episode of his third season and 27th overall. It features Meta Knight from Kirby against Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles. Description Nintendo's mightiest swordsmen, collide. With swords made by a powerful god, and the ability to destory entire universes, this might just be the most destructive swordfight in history. Interlude Wiz: As many forms of weapons have been created of the years such as scythes and guns, there is one classic weapon that shall never be retired. Boomstick: The sword! While it may be a primitive weapon, there is no denying how badass it is! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The sword has proven time and time again to be a mighty weapon. Sometimes even enough to cleave the universe itself. Boomstick: Meta Knight, the masked marshmallow of Dreamland.... Wiz: ....and Shulk, Hero of the Bionus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to anylize their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Meta Knight Wiz: Long ago the vile Nightmare sought to destroy all life in the universe. With a seemingly endless army of monsters at his command it seemed he would finally have his wish. Boomstick: However that is until some of these monsters rose up, rebeling against their master, as they saw the value of life and light in the universe. Wiz: These few were known as the Star Warriors, and among them was one of the most powerful swordsmen inthe entire universe. A mysterious masked ball, who's blade struck fear into the hearts of darkness. Boomstick: His name is Meta Knight, and I am willing to assume that's a name he took on, not his actual name. Whatever though. After Nightmare had been weakened, Meta Knight knew it was only a matter of time before he came back. Wiz: But legend told of an infant Star Warrior, lost among the stars. Upon learning of this it became Meta Knight's goal to find this young hero and train him to fight Nightmare upon his inevitable return. Boomstick: Man, I can't wait! To be trained by Meta Knight himself, this star warrior must be so badass! (Kirby is seen dancing) Boomstick: Yeah, you're cute and all, but can you please move? I'm waiting for the epic star warrior of legend! Wiz: Uh....Boomstick. Kirby IS the Star Warrior of legend. Boomstick: .......FUCK! Wiz: Trouble is though, Kirby was not meant to wake up for 100 years. So, he sort of had the mind of a baby, making things rather difficult for Meta Knight to train him. Boomstick: Well, lucky for Meta Knight, he loves a good challenge! So training Kirby would be just the thing for him. Wiz: However, it turned out to be a bit more difficult than he thought. You see in that time he had become a knight under the rule of King Dedede. Unfortunatly, Dedede had a strong hatred for the pink puffball, and being a knight he had to follow his king's orders. Boomstick: Good thing Dedede is a fucking idiot! Because Meta Knight often uses Dedede's orders to kill Kirby as a means of training the young Star Warrior. If Dedede was any form of intelligent he would have been able to tell what Meta Knight was really doing. Wiz: Meta Knight is not just a strong warrior. His years of training and experiance has led to him developing many differant abilities to assist him in battle. One notible one is the Mach Tornado. With a spin and rappid swings of his blade Meta Knight is able to deflect all forms of prejectile. Boomstick: But it does leave him open to physical attack, you know if you can time your hit to not get sliced. Wiz: But that is not the only way Meta Knight can put his foes in a spin. He is also able to rotate himself like a drill, plowing through his foes. Boomstick: But it does have some startup time. Wiz: He is fast enough to fly from Nova, a flying clock in space, back to Planet Popstar in only a few seconds. He can even boost his speed further with Meta Quick, which doubles his speed. Boomstick: Dang that's fast. Wiz: It sure is. Not only is he fast, but he can also heal his wounds fully with Meta Heal, but can only use it so much before having to recharge. Boomstick: Not that he needs to heal! His cape is fucking insane! It is able to block any form of projectile! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Not only does Meta Knight have his Mach Tornado, he can also parry his foes attacks with a single swing of his indestructible cape, and considering the stuff he and Kirby have gone up against, it has seen a lot of use. Boomstick: Not only can the cape deflect most projectiles but it is also capable of bending the fabric of space itself, allowing him to teleport when he wraps it wound himself. Wiz: True, but that's not all his Dimensional Cape allows for. It also magic in nature, and tied to Meta Knight, allowing him to teleport it back to him at will in case he ever loses it. This comes in very hand when making a quick escape of blocking an attack from beings who can create entire universes like Magalor. Boomstick: But the cape is not all Meta Knight has at his beck and call. He also has his trust sword Galaxia, which is seriously badass looking. Look at all those spikes on it! Man, getting stabbed by one of those must be a serious pain. Wiz: Well Boomstick, it's not exactly a spike. Meta Knight's sword is modeled after a Shichishito, a sword dating back to feudal Japan. However yes, those branching blades would be quite a pain. Boomstick: Not only that, but this thing was made by a god! A GOD! Wiz: This sword was made by Photron, a fire god. This makes Galaxia not only a holy weapon, but it is also fully sentient. Boomstick: Galaxia was made when the universe was young, and it is said to be able to shake the heavens themselves. Wiz: After Nighmare Enterprises stole this sword, they had it hidden away and guarded by the monster Kirisakin. Boomstick: Until one day two brave warriors found the location of the blade Meta Knight, alongside fellow Star Warrior Garlude came to retrive it. After an intense battle, Meta Knight claimed the sword, but Garlude sacrificed herself to let her friend escape with the blade. To bad her daughter wouldn't know the full story for years later, and thought Meta Knight just left her mother for dead. Wiz: With Galaxia in hand, Meta Knight went on to become one of the greatest swordsman in the universe, even defeating Galacta Knight, the most powerful warrior in the universe. Boomstick: Meta Knight has proven time and time again to both be a powerful foe, and a strong ally to Kirby. Wiz: True, but even though Meta Knight is one of the most powerful swordsmen we have ever seen, he has often lost to the likes of Kirby, and has lost to various monsters in the past such as WolfWrath. Boomstick: Meta Knight's also kind of an idiot. He refuses to fight an unarmed foe. Seriously dude, Kirby is right there! Just go fucking stab him, not give him a damn sword you dumbass! Wiz: Meta Knight is actually VERY intelligent. It's just that he lives by a very strong code of honor, and does not believe in just a mindless slaughtering of a foe, preferring to give his enemies a fighting chance. This has often proven to be his greatest weakness as it is this chivalry that allows for Kirby to best him often. But outside of that, we don't really have that many known weaknesses for Meta Knight. Boomstick: Yep. Despite being a small round marshmallow, he is seriously powerful. This knight knows what's up, and even with a blade he offers you, never underestimate this noble warrior. It is the last thing many of Nightmare's monsters ever did. Shulk Wiz: For a millennia two massive titans fought in an epic struggle. The Bionis and the Mechonus fought in an endless battle, until one day, their blows brought both to their supposed death. Boomstick: As the eons passed, life began to develop and evolve on the two decaying titans. On the organic Bionis came organic life in the forms of various races such as the Homs and the Nopon. Meanwhile over on Mechonus a differnet race emerged. A race of robotic monsters known as the Mechon. However, the Mechon were not exactly friendly. In fact, they were destructive and fueled by hatred, leading to a grand-scale war. Wiz: But the Homs were at a serious disadvantage. Not only were the Mechon deadly and hostile, but they were highly resistant to all forms of weapons. Boomstick: All except one. The Monado! Wiz: The Monado is the very weapon used by the Bionis itself in it's struggles against the Mechnois. However, one day a small search party managed to find this legendary sword in a temple on the snowy arms of the Bionus. Boomstick: Though.....most of them were killed, all but one. A little kid by the name of Shulk. Oh great another backstory about how everyone around him died when he was young! Wiz: Except there is a major difference in this one Boomstick. Boomstick: Really? What is it? Wiz: I'll tell you in a bit. There are just so many other details we need to talk about right now. Boomstick: Alright, this better be some game changing secret your keeping from me, or I will be disappointed. Wiz: While the Monado is incredibly powerful and able to strike down most Mechon like wet toilet paper, there is a certain requirement to be able to use it. A strong will. Boomstick: Yeah, if your heart is not strong enough the power of this sword could kill you.....or at least make you lose the ability to use an arm. Wiz: Much like it did to Dunban. However after an attack on their homes in Colony 9, Shulk picked up the blade and after the supposed death of a close friend of his, Shulk set out across the Bionis to find a way to end the threat of the Mechon once and for all. Boomstick: Oh great. So his friend dies and that motivates him to end the threat the bad guys pose. Seriously how cliche is this kid's story? Wiz: Again Boomstick, there is much more to this than meets the eye. It may seem cliche at first, but just you wait. I have some information that will blow you away. Boomstick: It better be good Wiz! You know I don't have any patience. I'm no doctor! Wiz: With the Monado in hand and his friend Reyn by his side. Wiz: Not only is the Monodo a powerful sword, it has many supernatural abilities it can embed into Shulk. The most notable being his visions. Boomstick: You see, the Monodo is not just a flashy sword. It is able to send information on the future right into Shulk's brain, allowing him to know what an enemy is planning to do before they can even attack. Though he can't always change it, such as when he saw Metal Face kill Fiora....well....kind of.....but we talked about that last time. ''' Wiz: But the visons are not the only thing that the Monodo blesses Shulk with. '''Boomstick: Yeah, while that's cool and all, I prefer Monado Eater. A powerful absorption technique that absorbs the enhancements a foe has obtained allowing him to esentually force an enemy to fight without techniques to augment their own powers. Wiz: Yes. However, it should be noted that it does not affect buffs obtained via transformations, just buffs through techniques. Boomstick: Such as a Pokemon using Agility or Swords Dance. It can essentilly reset those buffs. Wiz: Exactly. But in addition to that, it can also augment his own abilities. Wiz: With Monodo Speed, he can significantly enhance his speed and reactions. This goes very well with his foresight. Due to this, Shulk is able to dodge almost any give attack. Boomstick: And if he can't dodge, he still can use his Monado Shield, which makes a barrier around him, blocking any attack you can think of. Even ones strong enough to wipe out the universe itself, but does have some serious cooldown before the Monado can make another one. Wiz: But luckily for Shulk he has a strong alternative in the form of Monado Armor. With this, it augments his durability to heightened levels, allowing him to soak up more damage, allowing him to take hits from stronger opponents. Boomstick: He can even enhance his already incredible strength by using Monado Buster. With this, Shulk's power is doubled, and allows him better range as the size of the Monado's blade increases as well. Way to take lessons from DK. This kid sure knows how to expand his abilities. Wiz: But the Monado is not just a tool. In a way it is an extension of Shulk himself. You see, there is a reason Shulk can wield the Monado so easily aside from his incredible will. Remember when we talked about how he was the only survivor of the mission to find this sword? Boomstick: TELL ME! Wiz: Well Boomstick, it turns out that the others were all killed by the eternal god Zanza, or and not just killed. He ate their very souls. Boomstick: You mean the Monado is like Soul Edge? Wiz: Not really. You see, Zanza is the creator of the entire universe and all life inside it. However, hehas long since lost his physical form, and needed intense amount of power to reforge it, and could only do it through the Monado. So instead of killing Shulk, recognizing his ability to wield the legendary blade, he hid himself inside of Shulk, waiting for the day he would be able to use the Monado. Boomstick: Wait...you mean to tell me that god....fucking GOD needed this kid's help to recreate his physical form? If he needed Shulk to be able to do that, just how powerful is he? Wiz: Powerful enough to kill him for good. Boomstick: WHAT?! You mean this nerdy kid killed god?! How the hell did he do that? Wiz: Because of the Monado's true strength. While he did have the help of his friends like Dunban and Fiora, they were more holding him off so Shulk could deliver the final blow. Boomstick: And after killing god himself, Shulk called upon the full abilities of the Monado and created an entire new universe! Damn, not only did he kill god, but he usurped him! Now that is an ending I can get behind. Wiz: Killing god himself is an incredible feat, but it is a bit shocking he pulled it off given his weaknesses. Boomstick: What weaknesses could Shulk possibly have? Wiz: Well, while he is a powerful swordsman, he is still not as experienced as one might think. While he has trained quite a bit and mastered the powers of the Monado, the fact still stands that, at the end of the day, he is more of a researcher than an actual fighter. Boomstick: Eh, I guess that's true. Plus, he can't always change the future the Monado shows him, and he can be ait emotional at times. Wiz: But even with those flaws Shulk is the ultimate combination of brains and brawn. If you dare face him, you better be prepared to fight the godslayer. Fight The Bionis is seen, as we zoom in on Colony 9, Shulk is seen laying down on a hillside under the shade of a tree, with Fiora to the side of him. A breeze blows by, then all of a sudden a ship appears in the air. Shulk: What is that? Fiora: Think it's the Mechon? Shulk: '''I doubt it. They're gone. Must be someone else. Let's just hope they're friendly. Just then a tall muscular man comes running up the hill. '''Reyn: Hey Shulk! Did you see that airship? I think something's on it! Fiora: Gee, what ever gave you the idea someone might be on it, Reyn? Reyn: '''Hey, I came here to warn you guys. '''Shulk: '''Wait, something's coming out. In a blur a figure emerged from the airship, and almost instantly landed in front of the trio. '''Meta Knight: I have heard your planet is home to some legendary hero. I have come as I seek to test my skills as a warrior against this legend. So, which one of you is this....'Shulk'? Shulk stepped forward. Shulk: '''That would be me...and....uh....who are you? Are you some kind of Mechon? '''Meta Knight: I know not of these 'Mechon' of which you speak. But if you are as powerful as the tales about you are, then I ask for but one thing. Meta Knight then drew his sword. Meta Knight: Please, Sir Shulk! Allow me the honor of a duel! I have travelled the universe in search of worthy foes, and from what I hear, you may be my greatest challenge. Shulk: '''What? You...you want to fight me? '''Meta Knight: '''Yes. Now do you accept my challenge? I shall allow one of my spare blades should you need one. '''Fiora: Well Shulk? What do you think? Shulk: Well, you don't seem like a bad guy. Sure, I'll take you up on your challenge. It has been a bit boring since we got rid of the Mechon. Shulk pulled out the Monado, and activated it's laser-like blade. Meta Knight: Thank you. Now, let's see who is truly the greatest! ''FIGHT! Meta Knight revealed his wings as he dashed forward at Shulk. He swung his Galaxia blade, as Shulk countered with the Monado. Meta Knight jumped over him, and attacked him from beind with a kick, before Shulk recovered. He turned around and saw Meta Knight dashing at him once again, and Shulk's eyes began to glow. He saw Meta Knight about to hit him, from behind again. Shulk ducked and rolled to the left as Meta Knight flew over where Shulk was to his shock. Meta Knight flew up into the air. '''Meta Knight:' Impressive. You saw through my attack. Shulk: Yeah, guess I did. But I should really be thanking the Monado, it warned me of your attack. Meta Knight: '''That is quite the interesting sword you have. To face you and that sword is truly an honor. Meta Knight flew back down at Shulk, who parried it and slashed at Meta Knight. Meta Knight flew back into the air and again dove at him. At speeds faster than Sulk could comprehend, Meta Knight dove and rose again and again, faster than anything Shulk had ever seen. A symbol appeared in the Monado's center, and the blade began to glow. It let out a dome of energy pushing Meta Knight back. '''Shulk: '''Monado....Speed! Just then in an instant Shulk appeared behind Meta Knight and slashed at him. Meta Knight recovered, and the two of them slashed at one another again and again. Their swords crossing and clanging against one another as they collide mid swing. Meta Knight flew up into the air, and began to run, as Shulk followed. The began to head through Tephra Cave. Again and again they ran at one another, their swords swun in perfect timing as they blocked one another's attacks. '''Meta Knight: Incredible. You are actually able to keep up with my speed. The two continued to collide, as their collisions began to shake the Bionis itself, causing stalagtites to fall from the ceiling. Both weaved their way through the falling rocky spikes and and charged at one another, their blades perfectly matched. Meta Knight spun knocking Shulk back, as a stalactite fell. Shulk: Monado....Shield! A barrier formed around Shulk as the barrier was buried under the falling rocks. Shulk burst out of the rubble, and dashed at Meta Knight. Both again swung their blades, and timed it perfectly to counter the other. Both continued to run, eventually coming out of the end of Tephra Cave and onto the Bionis Knee. Shulk swung his sword with incredible force, sending a wave of energy at Meta Knight. Meta Knight pulled his cape in front of him, blacking the attack as it exploded on contact. Meta Knight few into the air out of the smoke, and again dove in. Meta Knight: Your impressive. I am glad you live up to what the tales say about you! Collisions are seen through the Bionis Knee, as they collided again and again. Their blades again and again collided in a struggle. Shockwaves shook the entire Bionis as the continued to collide. Reaching a swamp they continued to run. An abandoned temple is seen in the background, and Meta Knight flew to the top of it, looking down at Shulk. He raised his sword to the sky and swung rapidly, sending razor-like winds as Shulk. One by one Shulk dodged, but eventually was hit. Once again, Meta Knight dove out of the sky, and spun like a drill, attacking a stunned Shulk. Shulk raised the Monado to the air. Shulk: '''Light Heal! Shulk's wounds healed a bit, as he used his healing art. Once again Meta Knight turned to his foe, and lunged at him. Again their blades crossed. Sending out a massive shockwave. Meta Knight spun, knocking Shulk into the temple, and dashed at him. Shulk recovered and managed to dodge Meta Knight's attack. Meta Knight however quickly recovered and lunged again with another Drill Spin. '''Shulk: Monado Shield! A barrier formed around Shulk, and as Meta Knight crashed into it. He stumbled back a bit, as Shulk managed to slice him with a rapid barrage of attacks. Meta Knight activated Meta Heal and his wounds were quick to heal. Meta Knight: '''So, not only is your offensive game good, but your defense is just as incredible. He he. Nice to meet a challenge as worthy as you. '''Shulk: '''Likewise. You're incredible with that sword of yours. Both lunged at one another and swung their blades again, each time causing massive shockwaves. With each successive hit, the temple began to shake, and soon began to collapse around them. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and teleported out of the falling temple. Shulk then raised the Monado to the air. '''Shulk: '''Monado Armor! The temple collapsed on him, and Shulk burst out of the rubble. Shulk ran forward, and saw Meta Knight sitting on a cliff side. He lunged at Shulk again, and the two again started their run across the Bionis. Shulk sent an energy wave from the Monado, which Meta Knight deflected with his cape. Meta Knight suddenly began to move even faster than before. Landing blow after blow on Shulk, until suddenly time began to slow, and Meta Knight with it. '''Shulk: '''Monado Eater! Suddenly Meta Knight's body began to glow as his speed boost from Meta Quick dissolved. Again they ran, leading to a jungle. Dinosaur-like monsters are seen in the distance. Meta Knight jumped up one one of the giant beasts, and forced it forward to Shulk. Shulk, sliced the monster in two as Meta Knight took his by surprise. Meta Knight then spun like a drill again, stabbing Shulk in the gut. '''Meta Knight: '''Stay down. You have lost. '''Shulk: '''Not quite yet. Shulk reached and grabbed the Monado, and cast light heal. Standing back up, he readied his blade an continued his fight. Meta Knight lunged at him, and Shulk dodged thanks to the Monado's warning. Meta Knight then swung his blade over and over, sending massive slashes through the air. Shulk managed to black, but the attacks began to punch him back. Meta Knight jumped into the air, and grabbed his cape in his free hand. '''Meta Knight: It's over kid! As Meta Knight threw his cape forward, the land was cloaked in darkness, and slashes could been seen across the screen. Light returned and Meta Knight stood behind Shulk, who began to stagger. Meta Knight readied his sword, and dashed at him, just before Shulk blocked with the Monado. Shulk: That really was a good attack Meta Knight, but thanks to the Monado, I'm still feelin' it! Shulk kicked Meta Knight, and dashed at him. He swung the Monado with fierce speeds, shattering Meta Knight's mask. He then raised the Monado to the air, and with one final slash, cut a deep wound into Meta Knight's body. Meta Knight crawled over to a nearby tree, and laid back, before he began to laugh. Meta Knight: Well played, young one. Well played. You win, I concede. Shulk: '''Here, let me heal you. '''Meta Knight: No no, that will not be necessary. I am satisfied, and thrilled such a battle was my last. Take care kid. Meta Knight's hand fell limp, as he dropped his sword. Shulk walked over to Meta Knight and closed the warrior's eyes. He picked him up and carried him back to Coloney 9. ''KO Meta Knight is seen getting a proper burial from Shulk, as Kirby and King Dedede look down from the Halbard with saddened looks on their face. King Dedede takes off his crown and holds it over his heart, mourning his fallen friend. Results '''Boomstick: Oh, mighty warrior. I hove Valhalla serves you well.' Wiz: You will be missed Meta Knight, but you put up one hell of a fight. Blow for blow, Meta Knight and Shulk were evenly matched in terms of strength and durability, as both had taken on beings who could create entire universe before. Boomstick: And honestly, it all came down to the powers they had. While Meta Knight had a massive advantage in speed being able to fly from the edge of the galaxy back to Popstar in seconds, while Shulk would need about an hour to come close to crossing a solar system, Shulk had exactly what he needed to keep up with Meta Knight. Wiz: Though it was still a heavy order for Shulk. He needed slow down time, use his visions and Monado Speed to even out the field in speed. Even then, Meta Knight would have still been a little faster, but due to these abilities it was not by enough to truly make a major impact. Boomstick: While Meta Knight could have boosted his speed with Meta Quick, that was a mute point. Remember Shulk can cancel out enhancements like that with his Monado Eater ability. Wiz: Not only that, but Shulk had reliable ways to augment his abilities unlike Meta Knight. Yes, Meta Knight was able to fully heal his wounds, but eventually he ran out of enough power to do so. Boomstick: Now, before you mention the whole "Oh Meta Knight could just use a Friend Heart and auto kill Shulk, or take over his mind!", that's not exactly true. Wiz: Remember Kirby was the one who got this ability. Meta Knight can only use this when under the effects of Kirby's version of the Friend Heart, which would not apply to this fight. Boomstick: Meta Knight had much more experience, and technically more skill. However, he has never fought anything quite like Shulk. Remember, Shulk's abilities with the Monado keep him able to know when and where Meta Knight will attack him from, and with the massive speed gap cancelled out by Shulk's various abilities, it evened out the playing fied by getting rid of Meta Knight's greatest advantage. Wiz: Plus, while both their blades were forged by gods, only Shulk's Monado has killed that very god. Not only that, but while both have fought similarly powerful foes, Magalor and Zanza respectively, only Shulk was able to kill his enemy, while we have seen on multiple occasions that Magalor survived his fight with Meta Knight and Kirby. Boomstick: I guess this goes to show that you Monadon't want to mess with a nerd! Wiz: The winner is Shulk. Trivia *This is Quasi's fourth time using a franchise twice in a row, in this case the franchise in question is Xenoblade Chronicles. *This fight is to commemorate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, in which both Meta Knight and Shulk are playable characters. *Fiora, King Dedede, Kirby, and Reyn make cameos in this fight. *Much like Kirby VS Samus Aran, the Bionus was chosen as the fight's location due to its diverse environments. *Meta Knight will go into the fight knowing Shulk's name and that he's a powerful warrior, but will have no knowledge of his abilities nor his feats. **Meta Knight was only allowed that bit of information just to set up a reason for them to fight. *The similarities between Shulk and Meta Knight are that they are two of the most powerful swordsmen in gaming history, and both of them have swords that were made by gods. *This is a fight where Quasi's preferred character loses. Do you agree with the results of Meta Knight vs Shulk? Yes No Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cool vs Creepy' Themed Death Battles Category:Cool vs Cool Themed Death Battles